Snapshots (Best Days of Our Lives)
by freakingenius
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles which are snapshots into the lives of James Potter and Lily Evans. All the same timeline, not necessarily in chronological order (it mostly is) Disclaimer: nothing is mine. (Will Probably become an M rating at some point) Please R&R! Thank you!
1. Introduction Completely AN

Hey everyone!  
Technically, its the early hours of boxing day here in Sydney, but its still Christmas in some place around the world, so MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
I'm starting a new multi-chaptered fic of connected drabbles and one-shots. I was bored, and felt like getting back into Jily fanfics and then i was inspired by Megan Nicole's new single, Snapshots (Best Day of our Lives). I definitely recommend you all check it out here: [/]watch?v=wq1fN4xCke8. Megan is an amazing artist, my personal favourite so for those of you who liked snapshots, and even if u didn't love it so much, you should check out her channel: [/]channel/UChWmYNTHQpLmJdkScwNrgcA

So as the name suggests, these oneshots and drabbles will be connected and in the same timeline, although not necessarily in chronological order. In fact, they probably won't be since I love writing the two together. They'll be snapshots into James and Lily's lives, mostly during their Hogwarts years, but perhaps a few outside. There's a 90% chance that this is have some M content in the future, but for the moment, i'll leave the rating as is.

Since I really can't be bothered re-iterating it every chapter, this will serve as a disclaimer for the entire series: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN REGARDS TO HARRY POTTER - THAT IS ALL JK ROWLING'S. I also don't own the cover image. I found that via google search

I also want to get something clear as well so people don't get confused during the one-shots, these are main people and their house and year.

Gryffindor: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewett, Dorcas Meadows

Slytherin: Severus Snape, Mulciber, Avery, Dolohov, Amycus and Alecto Carrow

Ravenclaw: Benji Fenwick,

1 year below our main characters:

Regulus Black (S), Mary MacDonald (G), Hestia Jones (R), Kingsley Shacklebolt (R)

1 year above our main characters:

Frank Longbottom (G), Gideon and Fabian Prewett (G)

In the books, during Snape's memories, it is noted that Lucius Malfoy is prefect when James, Lily, Snape, etc are sorted. Thusly, I've put him in 6th year when James and Lily are in 1st (5 years older). I've also put Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bellatrix and Rodolphus in this year also. I've al so put Narcissa and Rabastan in the year below them (4 years older than James and Lily).

I hope that all made sense. If not, well... I suppose it doesn't really matter that much haha.

Please review! It makes writers feel all tingly inside. And again, Thanks!


	2. Acceptance Letters

"Jaaaames! There's an owl for you!"

Dorea Potter smiles as the thundering of footsteps is heard on the floor above, and then on the stairs, before finally, James Potter bursts into the dining room, puffing out of breath. She smiles at her 11 year old son, all messy hair, hazel eyes behind glasses and a constant half-smirk and gestures to the table where a tawny owl sits patiently.

"Is that...?" James' question is never finished as his eyes catch the stamp on the envelope. The Hogwarts stamp. And all of a sudden, the energetic boy rushes to detach the letter and is a bundle of nerves as he struggles to open it. When his fumbling fingers finally manage it, his eyes are scanning the page and his mouth transforms into a delighted grin which covers his face. A cheer escapes him and as he wraps his mother in a bear hug, the letter floats down onto the table;

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

_Ding-Dong_

"Lily! Could you get that please?"

Minerva McGonagall waits patiently as quick footsteps approach the front door. It opens and Minerva finds herself looking at a young girl, 11 years of age with shockingly green eyes, bright red hair and a curious look on her face. As the girl takes in her robes and hat, a look of recognition and her small mouth forms a silent 'o'

"Lily Evans, I presume? Are your parents at home?"

The girl nods, "Please come in, my mum's in the kitchen."

Minerva thanks her and follows the young girl through the modest Islington home into the kitchen were a lady in her late 30's with soft brown hair and the same startlingly green eyes stands.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Good morning, Mrs Evans. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - a school of magic, and I am here to offer your daughter, Lily a position at our school." She holds out a parchment envelope to the young girl who takes it and eagerly opens the letter, reading out loud for the benefit of her mother who still stands beside her, mouth wide open in shock.

"_Dear Ms. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July-"_

"Ah yes, no need to worry about a return owl. There is a list of required items in the envelope as well, but I am sure you're full of questions, and I'm here to answer them."

Joanne Evans blinks a couple of times, still shocked, but recovers her voice, "Yes, questions.. Perhaps, you'd like to sit down? And a cup of tea perhaps?"

"Certainly, thank you."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Hopefully, I'll actually get somewhere with this new fic. No promises, though, I'm afraid. I just realised that i should note that the perspective from which i write will change chapter to chapter. please R&R!  
Thank you and Merry Christmas!


	3. First Classes

A/N: Sorry I realised after writing that the POV's are pretty messed up so i'll make it clear up here. Herbology: James, Potions: Lily, DADA: Remus, Charms: James, Transfiguration: McGonnagal

* * *

Herbology

"BLACK!"

"Yes, Professor Sprout?"

"Why is Mr Fenwick covered in dirt?"

"Well, Professor, Peter here has never seen a dog dig a hole, and I felt that I should show him what happens. I didn't mean to hit Fenwick Professor, it was an accident."

"Don't let it happen again. And apologise to Mr Fenwick."

I chuckled as Professor Sprout turned away to clean Benjy up.

"You're an idiot Sirius."

"Don't I know it, Remus. Oi Fenwick. Sorry about that mate, I really didn't mean to hit you."

"It's alright, Black. Your technique needs some work. A dog tends to lick the ground - I should know, I own one. You should show your mate there just to be fully accurate," he smiled good-naturedly and turned back to his work. My eyes, however, lingered on a girl sitting just behind him. Lily Evans, if i wasn't mistaken. She was in my house, and yet, she was friends with Snivellus. And yet, all I could think of at that moment was how cute she looked with that little furrowed brow and the extreme concentration in her piercing green eyes as she focused on re-potting her plant.

"Jaaaames are you listening to me?"

"No, of course not. You don't say anything worth listening to." Beside me, Remus and Peter snorted while Sirius maintained a look of false hurt.

"Seriously. Is Fenwick serious? Do dogs really lick the ground?"

* * *

Potions

"Hey Lily? Have you seen my porcupine quills?"

"What? No. Why?"

"I can't find mine. I swear they were in here a moment ago."

I frowned at Sev as he searched around his bag.

"Why don't you go to Slughorn's supply cupboard? He probably has spare ingredients in there just in case."

"I'll go take a look."

As Sev stood up, I heard some laughing from behind me. There were a couple of boys from my house, the two that had been so rude to Sev on the train. James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Why're you guys laughing? There's not exactly anything funny about a cure for boils."

"Where'd Snivelly go Evans? Misplaced his ingredients?"

I glared at him. Potter visibly recoiled and I smiled a little on the inside. "No, Black. I'm sure he just couldn't find them in his bag. Well, I certainly hope for your sake that he did, lest Professor Slughorn receives a tip regarding an extraordinary amount of porcupine quills in your potions kit."

"Alright, alright."

I looked at Potter, surprised that he'd own up so quickly. Apparently, so was Black, "What? What are you on about James?"

Instead of answering his mate, he looked me square in the eye and suddenly, I found myself lost in a sea of hazel with flecks of gold and green and-

"Do I need to repeat myself, Evans? Go back to your work, and I'm sure Snivelly will find his stuff."

I glared at him again and turned away, thinking about the thumping of my heart.

* * *

Defence Against the Dark Arts

'My name, as you've no doubt gathered from your timetables, is Professor Hall. I am an auror, and to be frank, the only reason I'm here is because I owe Dumbledore a favour..."

I found myself unable to pay attention anymore courtesy of two of my dorm mates. James and Sirius were nice, but I was quickly learning that while naturally brilliant, they both applied less than 100% in lessons.

"You two!" I jumped, as Professor Hall advanced on James and Sirius.

"Damn." Our other dorm mate, Peter whispered with a worried look on his face, "They're in for it now."

"You!" Hall pointed at Sirius, "Stand up. I'm going to quiz you 10 basic questions. If you get a question wrong, your friend will stand up and answer the remaining questions. For every question the two of you fail to answer,you will serve a detention. Clear? The quiz is simple. I'll say something, and you have to reply with your response. Sirius stood there with a calm look in his eyes, as if this was a joke to him. Nonetheless, i was impressed as he answered 7 questions without an issue.

"Werewolf." A chill ran down my spine as I chanced a look up at Professor Hall, only to hind him staring Sirius squarely in the eye. He pretended to think, tapping his chin. "Silver bullets?" I cringed as Professor Hall looked outraged, "SIT DOWN. YOU. UP. Werewolf."

"Run and Pray."

"I'll accept that one. Boggart."

"Riddikulus. And Laughter."

Professor Hall looked impressed. "How-"

"My dad found one in a closet when i was 9. I watched him defeat it."

"Right. Well, last question. Dementor."

"Uhh. I think its a patronus?"

If Professor Hall was impressed then, he was double impressed now. However, i knew werewolves, boggarts and dementors weren't meant to covered until third year, and I told my friends as much.

"That's interesting."

"James how did you know all that stuff anyway?"

"Oh. My dad's an auror. He's retiring at the end of next year though."

"Wow"

* * *

Charms

"_Wingardium Leviosa._ Dammit, why won't it work?"

"Maybe it's just you," chuckled Sirius.

"What do you mean? I don't see your feather levitating."

"Oh, I haven't tried. But Evans over there seems to have done it."

True to his word, across the room, Lily Evans sat there with a satisfied look as her feather floated a metre above her head. I was suddenly caught by the afternoon light streaming through the open window and giving her red hair a soft angelic look.

I was shaken from my reverie by a feather tickling the tip of my nose. I brushed it away, glaring at Sirius who had his wand out and was in near hysterics. "You little-"

"A little less language, Mr Potter, and a little more wandwork please. And good job, Mr Black, although try to have more control over where you levitate your feather."

"Funny," Sirius muttered, "I thought I controlled it perfectly."

* * *

Transfiguration

"Okay, class. Now that you've all taken down the notes, I'd like you to try to transfigure a match into a needle. Now remember, concentrate and visualise the transformation."

"Professor!"

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"What do I do if I already did it?"

"You what?"

"What do I do if i already transfigured my match into a needle?"

I was aware that the whole class was hushed, watching on bated breathe as I examined Potter's shiny silver needle.

"How do I know you did not simply switch your match for a needle?"

"Well, Professor, if you could come over, I suppose i could demonstrate by transfiguring it back? How about i give it a blue tip?"

And true to his word, the needle became a match, with a blue tip this time, "And into a needle right? Would you mind if i made it golden?"

Without waiting for a response, he waved his wand again and indeed, the match became a golden needle.

"Impressive, Mr Potter. In fact, you can come with me and run an errand to Professor Flitwick. Everyone else, unless I see a needle on your desk, you should be working."

* * *

A/N: Not really sure how i feel about this. I kind of went a bit.. eurgh halfway through. Oh well, thank you for reading and those who reviewed. It was really gratifying to receive some of the messages i got. Please R&R and Enjoy!


	4. Finding out

19:45 Tuesday, 29 February 1972

"Peter, have you seen Remus? I need his charms homework."

"His mum's sick again. He only just left a few minutes ago, but I'm copying his work right now, so you can join me if you like."

"Thanks Pete."

"James?"

"No Sirius. This is due first period tomorrow and I need to do this. We can get back to finding the kitchens later."

"No, dammit. I just wanted to ask the two of you, do you know what Remus' mum is sick with? He sure seems to be going home quite a lot."

I looked up then, "You know he doesn't like to talk about it. I can't blame him - it can't be easy having to go home every-"

"James?"

I was slightly aware that two of my three best mates were staring at me concerned, but my gaze was fixated on the full moon that hung low outside the window. A full moon that I hadn't noticed until just then as I looked up. I dived into my bag, searching for the astronomy chart with the stages of the full moon, "When did Remus go home last month?"

"Uh.."

I looked up at the other two who both looked as if I needed the hospital wing, "Guys! Answer the bloody question."

"It was near the end of term wasn't it?"

"30th. He came back two days later on the 1st of February. Remember? He caught us hanging Mrs Norris by the chandelier in the Entrance Hall and got caught with us and put on detention."

"That was really funny-"

But i was no longer listening to Peter or Sirius as I looked at my chart, a sinking feeling in my chest. "He left at the start of December right?"

"Yeah. 2nd, I think. We put those slugs in Snivelly's cauldron in potions remember? Served 3 detentions for that. Why? You making a catalogue of when his mum is too sick to cope?"

"I don't think her mother is sick."

"Come of it. It's Remus. It would have to be something really serious for him to lie to us, right?"

"Something like him being a werewolf?"

"Yeah something big like that."

"No Sirius. He's a werewolf."

"What?!"

"Look here. Tonight is a full moon. 30th of January? Full moon. 2nd of December? Full moon. There was one on New Years Eve but we all went home for that one. Remember he went home really close to the start of the term? Full moon on the 5th of September."

"Merlin, you're right."

"What do we do?"

"Well, we can't tell anyone. I think it's all bollocks, but you know how a lot of people are with werewolves. He'd be kicked out."

"You're right, James. He's still Remus, just with the exception of one night every month."

"No," Peter looked a little frustrated, "Of course we don't tell anyone. I mean do we tell _him_ that we know? I mean, like you said, most people don't exactly like werewolves and he might be scared that we'll tell someone. Or a teacher. Or he might distance himself from us or..."

"It's a risk we'll have to take. We can't just do nothing and act like nothing's different. Because it isn't, and knowing Remus, he'll notice that we're acting differently."

"Right. When he comes back we tell him we know."

* * *

16:23 Wednesday 1 March 1972

"Remus! You're back!"

"Hey guys. And my mum's feeling a little better, thanks for asking."

"Actually, we didn't ask."

"Gee, thanks for the concern guys."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, let's go up to the dorm."

Grabbing his arm, I pulled him over to the staircase. I could practically feel his panic radiating but with Sirius walking right behind him, he could hardly leave. Once back in the relative safety of our dorm, I looked at Sirius and Peter and then back at Remus.

"What's up guys? What is this? An intervention?"

"We know."

Remus' hesitant smile fell and he looked down, avoiding our gazes.

"Okay, I'll pack my stuff."

"What? Why?"

"You don't want me around any more right? It's okay, I understand."

"No you bloody idiot, why wouldn't we want you around? So what if you get a little furry one night a month? You're still Remus and as far as we're concerned, we don't care. We just wanted to tell you that."

"You guys really don't care?"

"Nup. You're still a great bloke, 30 days and 29 nights a month. The other night, well that's up for debate."

"You're the best friends ever."

"Don't I know it."

"Shut up Sirius."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I checked the dates of full moons in '71 and '72. Don't judge haha. Did you know Moony had a full night on NYE in '71? That would suck. Although, on the bright side, there's substantially less risk of someone overhearing you. Please R&R!


	5. Try Outs

"Hey Evans!"

I sigh. It's only a couple of weeks into second year and Potter is at it again. Annoying me, that is. I turn and give a fake smile, "Why hello, Potter. What a pleasure it is."

He falters for a moment, "It is?"

"No. Get lost."

I turn to see Marlene rolling her eyes. They're cousins and have known each other since they were in diapers. Marlene is dressed in quidditch robes today, ready to try out for the house team. The other girls in our dorm, Alice, Dorcas, Mary and I all promised we'd come and support her. I also knew the Potter was going to try out as well, given that was all he'd been talking about since September 1st.

Sitting in the quidditch stands at 9 in the morning on a cold September morning isn't the first place I'd choose to be. Not even close, but here I was, albeit surrounded by my friends. Remus Lupin, despite being a marauder, was another whom I considered a friend, and I could hear him and Peter Pettigrew chattering excitedly about Potter and Black's chances of making the team. Lara Atwood, 6th year chaser and captain stepped out onto the pitch and instructed the multitude of people trying out to fly laps around the pitch. As my eyes followed Marlene, a couple of boys flew up on either side of her. Potter and Black. However, even to my untrained eye, I could tell all three were skilled fliers, easily outstripping most of the crowd.

"Why didn't you try out Dorcas?" Remus was leaning back on his seat so his face was upside down to us, speaking to the blonde next to me. "James said you were a good flier as well."

Dorcas had been a childhood family friend of Marlene and Potter, and probably learnt to fly with them.

"I'm alright, I guess, but James is trying out for chaser, and he's simply better than me, to be frank, and Lara Atwood and Jessica Kerr are frankly much better than me. I wouldn't have a chance. I'll try out when Lara leaves the school, since Jessica's in 5th."

"What positions are open?" my mouth seemed to move automatically. Over the last year, I found myself loving quidditch more and more. In flying lessons in our first year, I'd struggled to understand the game, being a muggleborn, but last year Marlene and Dorcas would insist on sitting next to Potter and Black so they could discuss the game together. Alice, Remus and Peter would also contribute to the discussion and despite my dislike for Potter, I began to enjoy the game they all grew up with just by listening to their conversation.

"Keeper and one chaser, since Tyler Zucker and Caradoc Dearborn left, and seeker because Karen Chang didn't want to play quidditch during her newt year. That gives Marlene a better chance. I reckon she'd give Karen a run for her money anyway."

"So Black is trying out for Keeper?"

"Oh, I know Frank is!"

Remus smirked at Alice but responded to my question, "Nah, he's going for beater. I doubt he'll get in, since Nick Smith and Sam Gerald are really good, but I suppose he's trying out more to put himself in Lara's mind more than anything, since Sam leaves at the end of the year. Oh, here he is now."

Back on the pitch, it was clear that Nick Smith and Sam Gerald were a way above the rest of the beater contenders, but Sirius didn't look that bad, particularly as he was easily the youngest by at least 2 years as a second year. Lara seemed to be choosing the number of people required to remain for a scrimmage, as Frank Longbottom and Joy Durant, remained behind from the keeping candidates. Joining Nick and Sam, it seemed, were Sirius and a girl that no one seemed to know but Mary thought was a 7th year.

Meanwhile, from the chasers Potter had gotten the nod to progress to the scrimmage, while Marlene was one of two seekers.

"James was practicing without us this summer. He must've been, since he's way better than I remember."

"Jealous Dorky?"

"Hardly."

* * *

"With Jessica will be James and Ryan for the scrimmage. Sam and Sirius will be your beaters, Joy your keeper and Jon your seeker. The rest of you will be on the other side, and I'm umpiring. Lets go."

I kicked off hard, going straight for the quaffle. I barely knew my team, and didn't know the names of half the players on the other team but I was confidant. Not that we'd win the match, since it was clear to me that Marly was twice the seeker that Jon was, but that I'd make the team. Jessica Kerr was clearly experienced and a quality chaser who had earned my respect last year, and other than a 7th year on the other team whose name I don't remember, I didn't feel that I had much competition. Deciding to target the 7th year, I flew straight at him, feinted left, then right and to his amazement, i was somehow underneath him, then past him. As i flew in on Frank Longbottom, the opposition keeper, i feinted both sides again, but threw hard through through the right wing and i was met with the satisfying sight of quaffle flying through goal.

Getting back in defence, I noticed the 7th year trying to sneak in behind Sirius who was otherwise occupied with a bludger. As I urged my broom over towards him to try and block his path, Jessica somehow stole the quaffle, and sent it flying at me in a single smooth motion. As I got down the other end via the right side of the pitch, i feinted twice again, and as i went to through the throwing motion the third time, i sent a behind the back pass for Jessica to sink in at the left goal. As the game wore on, it became clear that Frank was the superior keeper, as Joy let in 4 goals, but Jessica and I combined twice more to level the scores. Just as I scored the fourth, it happened. Marly and Jon both went into steep dives, surging past a bludger and a couple of players, until Jon crashed into the ground with a sickening thud, while Marly was already 30 feet off the ground, hand high holding a golden glimmer. As I sunk to the ground, Jessica came over to me, "Nice play, James. If Lara asks me for advice, you've got my recommendation. I never said that, though."

* * *

A long shower later, James, Sirius and I were down in the common room, eagerly awaiting the announcement of the quidditch team. Lily, Mary and Alice had left to study in the library, but Dorcas and the boys were sitting with us, discussing the game. Sirius had all but acknowledged that Nick and Sam would get the beater positions, while the others were all completely confident that I'd gotten the seeker spot.

"What's-his-name's still in the hospital wing with a concussion Marls. Relax, you got the spot for sure."

"Yeah? Well if I don't, I'm going to make you eat your shoe, Sirius."

"Ahem. Everyone shut up. I'm going to announce the Gryffindor quidditch team now."

"Oh, shit."

"Language Marly."

I responded to Dorcas with the finger while Lara, standing on a table, announced the team.

"Chasers: Myself, Jessica Kerr, James Potter."

"Yesssssss!"

I gave him a smile but my eyes snapped back to Lara.

"Beaters: Nick Smith and Sam Gerald. Keeper: Frank Longbottom. Seeker: Marlene McKinnon. The team is final. No arguments. If you come to me telling me to change it I'll hex you."

As Lara pinned her list to the noticeboard the general noise in the common room returned to normal. As I approached the notice board, as if for confirmation, I saw that 'Marlene McKinnon (2nd Year)' was indeed written next to 'Seeker'. A burst of laughter escaped my lips as I felt the familiar sensations of happiness, pride, and satisfaction.

* * *

A/N: If that was confusing, the first part was from Lily's POV, the second from James' POV and the third for Marlene's.

Since this team will feature in a future chapter or two, i'll list it again here:

Chasers: Lara Atwood (c) (6th Year), Jessica Kerr (5th Year), James Potter (2nd Year)  
Beaters: Nick Smith (4th Year), Sam Gerald (7th Year)  
Keeper: Frank Longbottom (3rd Year)  
Seeker: Marlene McKinnon (2nd Year)


	6. Ask him!

"Help me."

"Go ask Lily."

"Lily, Help me."

"Go ask Marlene."

"She just-"

"I know."

"Well are you going to help me?"

I finally look up, "With? And if you say study, I'm going to remind you that I'm trying to do exactly that."

"No. Not that, even if I'm totally screwed for transfiguration."

"Spit it out Alice before I decide to use you as practise."

I give Marlene a look, "Marls, who knows what you'd turn her into. It'd probably be irreversible given how bad you are."

"Guys!"

Marlene and I look at Alice, surprised to see that the normally mild mannered and composed girl seemed to be on the edge of hysterics.

"Okay Alice. What's wrong?"

"You know Frank Longbottom? In 4th year?"

"Yeah, Alice. He plays on the quidditch team with me? He's keeper, I'm seeker. You know… we kinda-"

"Okay we get it," I interrupt, "But what about him Al?

"I think I have a crush on him."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Marlene calm down."

"You are so, so, so, so, so asking him to Hogsmeade next weekend."

"Marlene! Stop bouncing on the bed and sit down!"

"Sorry."

"And he's going out with Lucy Kesting remember?"

"No he's not"

"What?"

"Honestly. Did you two forget that I'm his quidditch team mate? Wednesday training he was really bummed and messed up a heap. Lara got really annoyed at him. After training he told me that he and Lucy broke up. So you have totally got to ask him."

"So, they broke up two days ago."

"Yep."

"And you want me to ask him out in the next week."

"Yep."

"Marlene! Don't you see anything wrong with that?"

"Nope."

"I'm not doing it. And you're not allowed to tell him that I like him. Okay?"

"But…"

"Marlene." I cut in, giving her a stern look, "Don't."

"Fine."

I turn my attention back to Alice, "Don't worry, sweetie. You'll figure it out."

"Thanks Lils"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I'm getting a fair few views but not many reviews. It'd mean a lot if you could just click that button and give me a little feedback. If you didn't figure it out, they're in their 3rd year now, but I will probably go back to 2nd year for a chapter or two (Not enjoying writing quidditch tbh). Also, there will be other pairings throughout. Obviously, Frank and Alice, but also expect some Blackinnon, Sirius and food, Sirius and every-girl-not-in-the-same-year-and-Gryffindor, maybe something with Remus and Dorcas.

If you have any ideas PLEASE hit me up. I'll try and accommodate.

And if it isn't clear yet, this is not going to be a solely James/Lily fic like some of my others were. There will be other relationships and a fair bit of Marauders and Lily's friends.

I'm sorry for the all speech chapters. They just kind of turn out that way. Please let me know if it's confusing, but this conversation is mostly between Marlene and Alice.

Wow this got pretty long. Please R&R!


	7. One

"Evans."

"Potter."

"Hi."

I raise my eyebrow, not bothering to look up from my work, "Potter could you bother me some other time? I'm kind of busy studying for the the test Flitwick's giving us tomorrow."

"Oh come on, Evans. You could do that test with your eyes closed."

That was strange. Usually, we can only tolerate each other's presence for so long. The marauders had emerged, with the exception of Peter, as among the brightest wizards in the year, even the years above. The other day, they were involved in a duel with a bunch of Slytherin 5th years. The Slytherins are still in the hospital wing. They'd developed a reputation for pulling elaborate pranks, usually on Slytherins, and usually on Sev. Potter and I had had more than one row about it. They just needed to grow up.

"...thinking that with Hogsmeade coming up-"

"Sorry what was that? Could you start again? I kind of spaced out for a second there."

He smiled at me. He _smiled_. I tried to ignore the feeling that stirred in my stomach.

"I said that I was thinking with our third Hogsmeade visit coming up, you'd like to go with me? On a date, perhaps?"

I laughed. Then I saw his face, "Wait. You're joking right?"

"Um. No."

"Oh. Well if you hadn't gathered, the answer's no. Now can you leave and let me study in peace?"

"Why not?"

I lost my temper then. While i felt a little bad for laughing, he had been terrorising Sev for over two years now. And i told him as much.

"... We can barely be within a 10 metre radius of each other without fighting. And I know for a fact that two nights ago you were caught snogging Dara Hayes!"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. Kindly leave before i send you to join those 5th year Slytherins."

"I'm not giving up, Evans."

"Yeah. Okay, Potter."


	8. Twenty-Seven

"James. She's rejected you twenty-six times. Twenty-Six. You should get on some other chick."

"Sirius, he's had 3 girlfriends since he asked her the first time. None of them lasted longer than a week."

"That in itself is the problem, Remus. He shouldn't be commiting to anyone, just snogging and the odd Hogsmeade date."

"You're disgusting Sirius."

"I sleep next to you, Remus."

"And I still shiver every time i think of that."

"Guys. Shut up. She'll agree this time, I know she will."

"James. Seriously. Twenty-six times in half a year, give or take."

"This time is different."

"You said that the other twenty-five times..."

* * *

"Evans, hey Evans!"

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, I will not go out with you."

"That's not what I was going to ask."

"Okay, I'll bite. What were you going to ask?"

"Evans, I think I've lost my heart. I was wondering if you knew where it was?"

She stares at him for a moment.

"I can't believe you actually tried a pick up line."

"Didn't answer my question, Evans."

"Well, no. Now get out of my way."

* * *

Meanwhile, just down the corridor, three 13 year old boys were laughing their butts off at their friend's hopeless attempts to convince Lily Evans to go out with him.

"You guys are the worst friends ever."

In between hysterical bouts of laughter, "I'll respond to you after my ribs stop feeling like they're going to crack."

* * *

A/N: Yeap, another dialogue chapter. This time it was indeed deliberate. (No, really. It was!)

Edit: So, umm I wasn't planning on uploading this one until later, but I was writing another one when something happened to my laptop and I lost it all, so I'm completely unmotivated at the moment to rewrite it.


	9. First Game

On a sunny November morning, James Potter and Marlene McKinnon were found sitting opposite each other at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. They were surrounded by their friends, all encouraging the two to eat something, _anything_. Neither of the two really managed much more than a couple of gulps of pumpkin juice. Before long though, the two were able to escape their friends' needling for they were needed down at the quidditch pitch.

In the Gryffindor changing room, 6 people nervously adjusted scarlet robes, put on protective gear and clutched broomsticks. The one person in the room who did not look nervous stood before the other six, a red and golden badge flashing QC proudly affixed upon her robes. Lara Atwood looked her team once again, and opened her mouth to speak.

"I see before me 6 extremely nervous players. I find that a little strange. For the first time ever, I'm not nervous. I'm not nervous because I've been training with the six of you for the past two months. Because I know what the six of you are capable of. Because I know we have the quality and the potential. Because I know that we are going to give it our all. Because I know we're going to win. And you're the ones who are going to make it happen."

And as one, the six other people in the room leapt to their feet with a yell, snapping on goggles and eager to impress, eager to follow their captain, eager to fly. _Eager to win._ So, as 7 people in scarlet robes and clutching broomsticks walked onto the quidditch pitch to the sound of commentator David Shelley announcing them, not one felt nervous, and all 7 felt hungry. For victory.

"Captain Lara Atwood has built a team with a good mix of experience and youth. Alongside Atwood as chasers are Jessica Kerr and 2nd year debutante James Potter. The beaters are Nick Smith and Sam Gerald. As keeper is debutante 3rd year Frank Longbottom and finally, as seeker, the second 2nd year debutant, Marlene McKinnon!"

Down on the pitch, James Potter turned to his cousin, "You ready, Marly?"

"Are you?"

"Hell yes."

"Then let's kick some butt!"

"And they're off. Jessica Kerr of Gryffindor takes the quaffle and ducks a bludger. She passes to her captain Atwood, back to Kerr, and now back to Atwood, who shoots, MY WORD, WHAT A SUPER PLAY FROM GRYFFINDOR, James Potter flies up and intercepts his captain's shot and deposits the quaffle in the opposite goal. Gryffindor hit the early lead!"

In the air, James swerves around to his defensive position, accepting a high-five from Jessica on his way. As a burly seventh year chaser dodged both Lara and Jessica, he flew right into the path of Nick's bludger. James dives after it, and then finding his captain again with a pass.

"It's Atwood bearing down on goal, she shoots and scores! James Potter shoots up as if to intercept again but leaves it, fooling the Slytherin keeper Harris and Gryffindor lead 20-0!"

However, the game was getting more and more brutal and Sam had developed a black eye while Lara had been hit on the shoulder, allowing Slytherin to pull one back, when Marlene dove.

"I think McKinnon's seen the snitch!"

But at the last second, she pulled up, while the Slytherin seeker nearly crashed into the ground, scarping the stands.

"And amid all that, Potter has managed to score twice more. Gryffindor lead 40-10."

* * *

As the game progressed towards the hour mark, both seekers were getting desperate. Nonetheless, Gryffindor steadily began to pull away courtesy of some spectacular saves from Frank and some brilliant shots from James who had scored 9 of their 15 goals.

"It's Potter again, dodges two bludgers and shoots. And scores! James Potter has 10 goals on debut for Gryffindor, and they lead Slytherin 160-90. Hang on, I think McKinnon's actually seen the snitch this time. She dives and Hooper's not far off her tail but… she's got it! Marlene McKinnon catches the snitch, Gryffindor win 310 to 90!"

On the pitch, 7 people in scarlet robes had collapsed together in a mid-air hug, all screaming and yelling each other hoarse as they slowly sunk down to ground level, enveloped in the euphoria of victory and the cheers of three quarters of the school.

* * *

Later that night at the celebratory party,

"Hey Lara?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you really not nervous at all?"

"Oh James. I was more nervous than all of you put together. I just didn't show it. I had to motivate you guys to play well, and if I looked nervous, well you guys look to me to set an example. Now don't tell anyone. I'm only telling you because you're gonna be quidditch captain one day. I see a heap of potential in you. You're going to have an awesome future."

* * *

A/N: So yeah, like i said, i was nearly finished this one when something happened - i don't even know what. I think ff died on me or something, and i lost everything so i had to rewrite it. I dont remember everything i wrote, so it's not as good as it was. I'm not sure about the last little bit, but I did want to make clear that Lara was nervous as hell.. so yeah.. i dunno.

Oh and yeah, this is 2nd year (obviously)

Please R&R!


	10. Four

After the game, i was swept up in the tide of Gryffindors, all bypassing the great hall and going straight up to the common room for the obligatory post-quidditch win party. We'd won again, beating Hufflepuff for the second straight year by over 300 points. A 320 point win, in fact, which means, even if Marlene McKinnon hadn't caught the snitch, we still would've won. But even in that moment of glory, i barely noticed Marlene's grasping fingers. I'd been staring at the same person i'd fixated my eyes upon since the beginning. James Potter. Career-high of 13 goals in a single game. the 350-30 scoreline completely reflected our dominance, given that James completely outshone two of the best chasers in the school. It wasn't a coincidence that since he'd joined the side last year, the only game we had lost (which ultimately lost us the cup), last year's season ending game against Ravenclaw, was also the only game he had missed through injury.

As we all streamed through the portrait hole and assembled for Lara Atwood to make her speech and declare the start of the party, my eyes searched the crowd for a head of messy black hair that stood in all directions. Predictably, I soon found it next to a head of luscious black waves that belonged to Sirius Black, the new beater on the team who replaced Sam Gerald after he left last year and best friend of aforementioned, 13-goal star chaser. As the music started and people filtered towards the drinks table and others started gyrating on the dance floor, I found myself approaching the group, no. Approaching James.

"Hey James. Eva Sparks. Great game today!"

He smiles at me, all toothy grin and hazel eyes behind glasses.

"Thanks, Eva. Appreciate the support."

I giggle, fixating him with a look that would make any man melt under my fingers, "Wanna dance?"

"Well sure," he smirks, bids his friends goodbye and follows me to the danc efloor where i'm not ashamed to say, I essentially used him as a pole while i pole danced.

As I turn to face him, i giggle again, and whisper low, "You know what get's me hot and bothered, James? Someone who's ridiculously skillful in the air. Someone like you."

Without waiting for a response, I smash my lips to his and feel... fantastic. There was uncertainty in his touch, but a kind of feeling that was indescribable as his lips move against mine when they're suddenly gone.

"Hold on a second there, Eva." He steps away. "I just need to go ask someone something." I frowned, stranded on the dance floor as he picked his way across the room to a redhead in the same year as him. Lily Evans, i think her name was. James had asked her a couple of times before, and not always privately. I move over and i can just barely make out what he says, "Go to Hogsmeade with me?"

And I turn, shocked at the blatant rejection. It was the first time I'd ever been rejected by any man, least of all someone two years younger. I felt a tap on my shoulder as he returns to me, grinning like nothing was wrong.

"Sorry, where were we?"

I slap him. Hard.

* * *

'You actually interrupted a kiss to ask her out? And not just any kiss, your FIRST KISS?!"

"Yes, Sirius, for the 50th time."

"Are. You. Mental? Eva Sparks has the most amazing body."

"And the reputation that would make a pornstar blush."

"Shut up Remus, no one asked you."

"I dunno, James. I think that was really stupid of you."

"THANK YOU PETE. At least someone other than myself sees sense."

"And it was your first kiss."

"Alright! could all three of you shut up. Well actually just you two idiots. Merlin help my sanity if I have to put up with you lot for another three and a half years."

"You're still an idiot."

"Shut up Sirius."


	11. Post training chat

"Going to James' for Christmas?"

"Um, of course? Why in the name of Merlin's left sock would i stay at my place?"

"I dunno Sirius, I always did think you were a bit of an idiot."

We were walking back to the castle after our last training session before Christmas break. Despite just joining the team and being the only new member, Nick Smith and I had hit it off with a great chemistry on and off the field. And Marlene and I kept becoming closer and closer friends. Of course, I already knew her since i'd spent majority of every holiday at James' place and Marlene was always over, but quidditch just brought us closer together.

"I was thinking, we need to make a plan of what to do during the Christmas ball that Charlus and Dorea are going to put on."

"Well, it would depend on if it's been snowing at the Potter estate leading up to Christmas."

"Obviously, we'd go out in the snow then, but it hasn't snowed up here yet so we can't just assume-"

"Dorea wants us to make an appearance."

"What?"

"You heard me. She said we have to be at the ball for the hour at least. And if we do, you and Dorcas can stay the night."

"Sounds tempting, but I don't know why i'd want to spend even more time in your company."

I gasp, mock-offended, "My dear lady, whatever are you on about? Why are you here now, then?"

"Oh, well James is busy talking to Lara and Frank about some stupid idea he had so i didn't have any other company since Jess has prefect duty and Nick just disappears, doing his thing."

"You offend me."

She smiles, chocolate brown eyes overflowing with humour as she starts down the 4th floor corridor instead of the stairs. "Good."

"Where are you going? Common room's this way. 7th floor, remember?"

"I know. I'm meeting Gregory Colney."

"Oh ew," I wrinkle my nose, "See you later then."

And i turn away, feeling a strange dull ache in my heart as i ascend to the 5th floor. Strange. Ahead of me, I see a Hufflepuff 4th year. Vicky Chase.

"Vicky. Hey, Vicky!"


	12. Captaincy

Jessica Kerr POV (end of her 6th year)

"Professor?"

"Ms Kerr. Can I help you?"

Suddenly, I'm hit be the preposterousness of my position, of my request. How absurd it is, and how full of myself I would sound.

"Ms Kerr. Do you have a purpose of this visit other than to admire my office?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

She sits, hands clasped before her and I realise, not for the first time, that I was going to sound insane.

"I. I don't want to be considered for Quidditch Captain next year."

"I'm sorry, I think i may have-"

"No, professor, you did not. Let me explain. Lara leaves at the end of the year, which means I'll be the most experienced player."

"Precisely. In my eyes, you were a certainty for the role, Ms Kerr. You've been in the side since your second year."

"Yes, but next year is my newt year. And I'm already a prefect. I'm just not sure i can handle the workload of quidditch captain on top of all that."

"Jessica, I understand, but who else do you suggest i give it to? Gryffindor may have won the quidditch cup this year, and there may a talented crop of players, but it is an extremely young side. There are 3 players in 3rd year and 2 in 4th. Do you want to give it to Mr Smith? He's not exactly a leader."

I was shocked. Firstly, that she had called me Jessica, and secondly that she was asking me opinion.

"Personally, professor, if I were you, I'd give it to James."

"_Potter_? Are you mad? He and Mr Black have had more than twice the detentions than the rest of the team combined. And that's saying something since that team includes Mr Smith."

"Yes, but hear me out. You asked my opinion, Professor, so let me give it. When James first tried out in his second year, I was in his team for the scrimmage. I didn't play to my full strength, but neither did James. And he completely outshone me. In his first game, he scored 10 goals. 10, professor. In his debut, he scored more than I did in the entire year. He's played 5 games, and only once has he scored less than 5 goals. That was Slytherin this year, and as you remember, we won 180-30 and he scored two of our 3 goals. He leads by example. Even in training, he's always giving advice to Marlene, to Frank. Even me and Lara. And, i know for a fact that he's top of transfiguration in his year."

She purses her lips, as if thinking. I was afraid that I hadn't convinced her. James certainly deserved captaincy, in my eyes.

"I'll consider it. Good day, Ms Kerr."

"Good day, Professor

* * *

James POV (Post-3rd year summer holidays)

"This is ridiculous. We've been looking for nearly two whole years, James. I don't think we're going to find anything."

"We can't just give up Sirius. Remus needs us."

I give Peter a look out of the corner of my eye. He just kept surprising us. When I first suggested trying to find a way to help Remus with his monthly transformations, Pete seemed to think I was mental. Now, he had the most faith out of all of us. We were sitting in the library of the Potter estate, going through book after book.

"Booooooooooooooooys! Hogwarts Letters!"

I look up. "Is it that time of the year already! Sweet!"

We race downstairs into the dining room where three owls stand, side by side, dutifully holding out their leg. As I locate my owl, i notice the letter seems a little heavier than normal. As I open the envelope, something falls out with a small clink. Everyone looks at me, as I look at the small red and gold badge that I had admired on Lara for the past two years.

"Merlin, James. Is that..."

"I'm quidditch captain."

And suddenly, the room is filled with laughter and cheers and Sirius and Peter are thumping me on the back and mum is squealing her congratulations, and bustling around looking for a piece of parchment to tell dad and...

"What about Jess? I thought for sure she'd be captain, she's in her 7th year."

And just at that moment, a tawny owl I'd never seen before soared through the window making a beeline for me. Curiously, i opened the proffered letter

_James,_

_I got my Hogwarts letter, which means you will have as well by the time Athena gets to your place. Since I didn't get the godforsaken badge, I know you must've gotten quidditch captain, and knowing you, you're wondering why I didn't get it. I must admit that at the end of last year, I spoke to McGonnagal, telling her that I didn't want it. I thought I was going to plate full with quidditch and prefect duties, let alone being captain. Now though, I'm particularly glad I told her not to consider me._

_I'm head girl. I can't believe it, but I am. _

_Good Luck with the captaincy. I'll still be playing, assuming i get back on the team, but I know you'll do great with the captaincy!_

_All the best,_

_Jessica Kerr_

* * *

"Everyone shut your mouths now. The team that I'm about to announce is final and if there are any arguments you can expect an extended stay in the hospital wing.

Keeper: Frank Longbottom (5th year)

Seeker: Marlene McKinnon (4th year)

Beaters: Nick Smith (6th year) and Sirius Black (4th year)

Chasers: Myself, Jessica Kerr (7th year) and Dorcas Meadows (4th year)

Thank you for your attention."

And ignoring the few squeals of delight and the many groans of disappointment, I stomp back towards my dorms when-

"Potter! Why would you pick Meadows over me? I'm so much better than-"

"_Silencio_"

I scowl at McLaggen. "What the fuck did i just say McLaggen? No arguments about the team."

I turn and continue my way back to my dorm, hitting him with a behind-the-back bat bogey hex

"I'm the captain. I make the decisions."


	13. Still?

Lily POV (4th year)

"We're doomed" were the words Marlene chose to greet us with when she returned from quidditch training a couple of days before the final game against Ravenclaw. Throwing her broom at the foot of her bed and collapsing on top of her quilt, a despairing groan was wrenched from her lips, albeit muffled against the covers.

"Why? What happened?"

Alice gives me a look. "What do you think Lily. You saw the Ravenclaw Hufflepuff game. Do i need to remind you of the scoreline? 420-20. 400 points Lily. Oh a_nd_ we lost to Hufflepuff."

"Don't remind me. _I_ lost us that game."

"No you didn't-"

Alice snorts. I giver her a look but she just rolls her eyes, "Yeah you did. But unlike others, you have a chance of redeeming yourself this time."

Marlene finally rolls over, if only to look at Dorcas with disbelieving eyes. "We need to win by 350 points to win Dorcas. 200 point lead before i catch the snitch, IF I catch the snitch. Gibbins has only let in 5 goals in two games."

"We're doomed."

"Too late, Dorky. I already said that."

Dorcas, in a carbon copy of Marlene's actions earlier, throws her broom down and collapses onto her bed, but not before telling us that it needed repeating.

"Chin up, guys. Marlene I saw that wronski feint against Slytherin. You could pull that a couple of times. And Dorcas. You and Jessica are two of the best chasers in the school."

Dorcas rolls her eyes. "Yes, Lily, but guess what? The 4 chasers who are better than me and Jess are James and the three Ravenclaw chasers. Gibbins has let in 5 goals all season. Frank hasn't conceded less than 5 all season."

"Speaking of Frank..." Marlene perks up, giving Alice a cheeky look, "How is that going?"

"Nothing's happened, Marls."

"What? Still? It's been one and a half years since you told us you had a crush on him!"

"I know that Marlene but he hasn't-"

"Oh that's bollocks and you know it. You can ask _him_ out._"_

"Easy for you to say."

I roll my eyes, lying back down on my bed, ignoring the banter between Alice and Marlene..

"Guys! I have an idea."

"Please, do tell, Lilykins."

I scrunch my nose, "Okay, never call me that again. But I have the solution to all your problems. Dorcas, Marls, if you guys win the cup on Saturday, Alice has to ask Frank out at the post-quidditch party."

"Lily-"

"Alice and Frank's relationship is not dependent on you guys winning the cup. But still, you guys better win."

"You know, I'm too tired to even bother any more. We have to be up at 5:30 for training again. James is driving us like slaves."

"Yeah. But i still can't believe that you _still_ haven't done anything, Al"

"Bug off."

* * *

"McKinnon dives again- is this another wronski feint? Gryffindor are 190 ahead a snitch now would result in a tie for the cup- NEVER MIND THAT, MEADOWS SCORES AND NOW MCKINNON HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. THE FINAL SCORE IS 390-40 AND GRYFFINDOR WIN THE QUIDDITCH CUP"

In the midst of the multitude of cheering from the red and gold block of the stands, I turn to Alice, "Al! Guess what?"

"What?"

"You have to ask Frank out now!"

* * *

"Aliiiice. It's been nearly 2 hours now. Go ask him already."

"What do I even say?"

Marlene gives her a look. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

As the two begin to bicker again, I look around the common room. Most of the quidditch team was in a huddle, surrounded by half the house. My eyes, however, were drawn to a head of messy black hair whose owner had yet again reached double figures in a single game. Ignoring a slight wobble in my stomach, I turn back to my friends, "Hey, where'd Alice go?"

"To find Frank. Finally."

"Where?"

"No clue- Hang on, there she is. She's coming back now."

"Alice how'd it go?"

"He said yes!"


	14. Two Hundred and Fourteen

_Platform 9 3/4. September 1 (6th year)_

"So you're really going to do it? Like actually?"

"Yes Padfoot, for the hundredth time, I am actually going to do it."

"What's Prongs going to do this time?"

"Ask Evans out."

Remus and Peter, who had just joined the black-haired duo stared at the one with long, flowing locks.

"Umm. He's been kind of doing that for 3 years. I mean he broke 200 last year Pads."

"The count's up to 213."

The messy-haired boy took of his glasses, polished them on his shirt before replacing them and frowning at his friends, "Why'd you even start that count in the first place."

"We were curious. But seriously, what's so special about asking Lily out again?"

"It'll be the last time ever, regardless of her answer." The boy with the long hair announced, with a tinge of pride in his voice, as if he had spent many hours trying to convince his best mate to do so, which of course, he had (since midway through 4th year in fact, when James had dove into the great lake in February to impress the red-haired girl he so keenly chased). The other two boys stared at the James, shocked. Truth was, he hadn't bothered her since the fiasco after the Defence OWL the previous year, with one exception - an attempted apology closely followed by offer 213. James had been left with a bright red handprint on his left cheek for the rest of the week. At least she accepted the apology before he asked, he mused now, wondering exactly how he was going to go through with his promise. His reverie, was disturbed by as voice which he recognised immediately, "Hey Remus, good summer?"

"I've had worse," the werewolf smiled at the pretty redhead his friend was so infatuated with, "How about you?"

"Well Petunia got engaged, so I'll leave that to your imagination. Anyway, Frank wants the prefects in the prefect carriage as soon as the train leaves, so we can get the meeting done as soon as possible."

"I'll be there."

"Okay, see you in a-"

"Evans."

The redhead forces her face into a neutral expression, turning to face the tall messy haired boy, "Potter."

"Could I have a word? In private?"

More than a little apprehensively, Lily followed the boy who had chased her for 3 years a little way from his friends, and waited for him to speak. Truth be told, she was no longer mad at him for what happened after the Defence OWL, and she'd told him as much when he'd come to apologise - a rare civil moment ruined by his stupidity. Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice that the boy in front of him kept mussing up his hair and bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously.

"Evans, before I say anything else, I want to make clear that this is the last time I'll ever do this, I promise. Go out with me?"

She nearly didn't catch the last bit between the softness of his voice and the loud babble of noises of the platform, but she heard nonetheless. She also heard the tenderness and desperation in his voice, and felt the slight tug in her own chest.

"Potter. I don't hate you. Or your mates. Perhaps I never did. But I just don't have the same feelings for you. I'm sorry, but no."

A hopeful face falls, and is briefly replaced with complete desolation but is quickly masked with a sad smile.

"Alright. But if you don't mind, I'd like to make another request. You're good friends with Remus, and alright with Peter, and I feel like the only reason you and Sirius aren't friends is because of what's going on with you and me, just like with me and Alice. There's two more years until we're out of here, and I think we all know that all 8 of us are going to fight. Things are getting darker by the week, and you know that. I just. I was wondering if you'd consider being friends?"

A pause. A thoughtful face, considering her options, unconsciously chewing her lip, then replaced with a hesitant smile.

"Okay, James. I think I'd like that. I have to go find the other prefects. See you?"

"Yeah. Bye."

He stands there, watching her leave yet again, before her red hair is blotted out by the crowd. As he returns to his friends, he shakes his head at the unasked question and accepts the consoling pats on his back. As the four make their way towards the train, the shortest of the four peers up at his friend, "What else did you talk to her about? If it was just asking her out it wouldn't have taken half as long."

He smiles sadly at his friends. "We all know that in a couple of years, all 8 of us are going to fight. We're going to try and be friends."

"And you're alright with that?"

"I don't break promises, Moony. You know that."

"You're avoiding the question."

Another pause as they reach the train and he looks back towards the crowd of students and families, "I have to be."


	15. Prewetts

_After the Ravenclaw game, 4th year_

"LILY EVANS!"

"MARLENE MCKINNON!"

"Merlin, who is that?"

"Gideon and Fabian. They're coming over."

"Ms Evans and McKinnon. Explain yourselves."

"Mr Prewett and Prewett. Whatever are you on about this time?

"Alice!"

"And Frank!"

"She said you were in on it"

"On..."

"IT!"

"Yes, you see, we still don't have a clue what you're on about."

They stood there, glaring at us while we sat amusedly, almost glad for the distraction from Defence homework.

"Stop playing dumb the two of you."

"Are you referring to the fact that Alice and Frank are finally going out?"

"YES! See, i knew you knew- wait what do you mean, finally?"

Marlene rolls her eyes, "I mean finally, because the two have been dancing around each other for one and a half years, Fabian. It's about time the two did something about it."

"About time? Never! It will never be time for her-"

"Prewett! Quit manhandling my seeker."

"Wrong again, James. Your championship-winning seeker."

I roll my eyes, "Get lost Potter. You too, Prewetts, we have to finish this tonight and we're getting nowhere with you idiots bothering us. You can take up the topic of Alice and Frank's relationship status with them, not us."

Amid the half-hearted grumblings of the two elder Gryffindors, I return to my work, to notice that Marlene is still staring at me.

"What?"

"You're going to make a great prefect, you know?"

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

A/N: I suppose this is sort of FL/AP. I've just got Gideon and Fabian as the older brothers of Alice - which isn't exactly confirmed but oh well. In the last chapter, we were in 6th year, but expect things to go back to earlier over the next few chapters.


	16. Channelling the Inner Animal

2nd Year

"Potter! What is this?!"

The majority of the Gryffindor common room instantly looked up at the screech of 2nd year Lily Evans' voice, eagerly anticipating the war of words that was undoubtedly about to waged between her and her classmate, James Potter. While the two got along, sometimes, on rare occasions, their fights and tempers (particularly Lily's) were infamous throughout the castle, and despite being just a few weeks into second year, most of the new first years had witnessed a fight or two.

"I don't know, Evans. I didn't do it, and to be frank, I don't particularly care."

He beckons his best friends over and James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew ascend the staircase to their dormitory, leaving an extremely mad Lily Evans among a shocked Gryffindor. Upon reaching the second year dormitory, void of the fourth of their group, James gives his best mate a dirty look.

"You know you could've taken credit for it."

"I could've, but I was getting bored and wanted to watch a fight."

"But... James and Evans fought just two days ago."

"Guys. Shut up."

Noticing the distracted look on his friends face, Sirius glances out the window to the full moon, "This is about Remus isn't it?"

"Yeah. There's got to be a way of helping him."

"Aside from getting bitten ourselves, I assume?"

"No, Sirius, I thought that we should all become werewolves. Obviously not, you twat."

"Then what did you think James?"

"I'm still struggling here. James... thought?"

Peters sniggers are quietened by the taller boy's glare.

"Actually, I was thinking that if we were going to help Remus, we should know a little more about it first."

"We don't cover werewolves until next year, man."

"Exactly. So we're going to have to go the library. With the invisibility cloak."

"Here I was hoping that I wouldn't have to go in there until 5th year at least."

* * *

"This is ridiculous!"

"Sshhhh"

Giving his friend the finger, Sirius grudgingly lowers his voice, "We've been down here for a total of 4 nights. 4 nights James, and we haven't found a single useful thing."

"I think I found something."

"I mean I actually like my sleep, and I'd prefer not having to drag myself up the morning after to go to class."

"Guys, I found something."

"Sirius. You skipped first period every morning after."

"That's not the point. And exactly why haven't we asked Remus if he thought of anything. I mean, he's been living with this for years, maybe he had an idea."

"I found something."

"Come on. You know Remus. If he did, he wouldn't tell us, even if it was foolproof, cos we'd be risking our lives and all that stuff he comes up with."

"Yes but-"

"GUYS!"

"What Peter?!"

"I found something. Shut up and listen for once. _There have been no recording cases of a werewolf biting an animal other than human beings. This has led to some experts on magical creatures, including the highly reputable Newt Scamander, to suggest that werewolves only bite humans. However, due to a lack of testing, these claims should be taken with a pinch of salt._"

"Pete. Did you even listen to your self? Read the last sentence again."

"I know what it says, Sirius. But they've never been tested because you can't just put an animal in the same room as a werewolf. What we can do is put an animal in the shrieking shack before Remus gets there, and then check the next morning after he leaves to see if it's still alive."

"And how does this help Remus?"

"We could become animals!"

James and Sirius stare at the smaller boy, disbelief etched on their faces, "Alright Pete, turn yourself into an animal."

"Okay, I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Damn right. Human transfiguration isn't until 6th year. And that's just really basic stuff like hair colour."

"Screw this. I'm going up to bed."

* * *

First Week of 3rd Year

"Please tell me you're not planning another prank."

James spins around, taking in the view of Lily Evans looking at him apprehensively. He chuckles, "Practicing for when you become prefect, Evans?."

"No. I just couldn't sleep. What's your excuse for being in the common room at 11:30 at night?"

"Same. Worried for Remus."

"Isn't he visiting his mum?"

He notices that she sits next to him and joins him in staring out the window, "Yeah. But she's not getting better, and Remus is really close with her."

"Oh. Right."

A million thoughts run through his head, at the forefront the feelings that he had discovered that he without a doubt had for her over the third year. Her emerald green eyes contrasted her pale face, freckles in full view in the moonlight. Her silky smooth hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a hint of concern in her eyes.

"You alright?"

She jumps. "Yeah. Just thinking a bit about Remus as well, I guess. Hope his mum gets better."

"Yeah." He returns to staring at the moon, scolding himself for thinking about Lily Evans when one of his best friends was in so much pain. He'd been thinking more and more in the last couple days of Peter's 'discovery' the previous year, that werewolves did not attack animals.

"You know, I've been thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

He rolls his eyes. "I was thinking about OWLs and NEWTs."

"Oh. I imagine they'll be tough."

"Yeah. Well, to be honest, I've looked at some of the transfiguration OWL work. I don't mean to brag, but I can do most of it already."

"Really? Thats... actually pretty impressive."

"Surprised, Evans?"

"Well. A little. Haven't you always gotten top of the class for transfiguration for everything?"

"Uh huh. Anyway, because I'm taking care of magical creatures, I was wondering if there were ways for people to turn into animals."

"Well human transfiguration isn't until 6th year."

"I know that."

"And animagi is ridiculously hard, even for witches and wizards who have graduated."

"Animagi?"

"Yeah, you know, like how McGonagall can turn into-"

"I know what it is. I just didn't think of it."

"Oh. Well there you are."

"Hmm. Thanks, Evans. I reckon I might turn in now. Night."

"Night."

He leaves, just barely containing his excitement until he reached the staircase. He sprints up them, and jumps onto his best mate's bed.

"Sirius! You great oaf wake up!"

"What could possible be so important, James? It's frikkin midnight."

"I know how to help Remus. We could become animagi."

"Animagi?"

"Yeah, you know, like how McGonagall can turn into-"

"I know what it is. I just didn't think you were so stupid. Even the best wizards and witches have trouble with animagi. You have to be 17 to even try. And the ministry keeps an eye on your progress. What are you going to do? Tell them you're doing it a few years early to keep a werewolf company on the full moon?"

"But what if we did it without the ministry?"

"Then."

He stops, thinking, before a great grin appears on his face, "Then we'd be bloody geniuses. Think of the stuff we could do. And we could keep Remus company during the full moon. James you're brilliant!"

* * *

"Tell me you're joking."

"Nope."

"I think you need the hospital wing."

"Nope."

"_Animagi?!_"

"Yep."

"You're mad."

"Listen, Remus. Before we even look into it, we need to ask you something. Have you ever hurt an animal?"

"No. When I'm at home, I transform in the woods near our house. Aside from maybe stepping on a roach or something every now and then. Well, let's just say there aren't any were-mice in that forest."

"Okay-"

"That doesn't make what you're proposing okay. It's madness. Impossible."

"Remus, Remus, Remus. All we're doing is a little research. Worst case scenario, we found out that we can't do it, or we can't figure out how to do it, and we just get a little ahead for NEWT level transfiguration. In any case, we're not asking your permission. This is more like a courtesy call. A 'We're going to try and figure out how to become animagi', if you will."

* * *

End of 3rd Year

The clock chimes 2 in the morning as the candles of three boys sitting in the restricted section of the library burn low. The three bend over heavy tomes with a massive discarded pile sitting to the side. Suddenly, the boy with messy hair and glasses jumps up, "I've got it! I found it!"

Instantly, the other two look up, and the messy haired boy triumphantly shows the others the pages he had just been intently staring at.

"Merlin, James. We got it."

Hastily returning all the other books to the shelves, the three extinguish their candles and don the invisibility cloak, rushing back to their dormitory to wake the fourth of their group.

"Remus. We found it."

The fourth boy, albeit groggy from sleep, peers at the pages presented and slowly, apprehension and skepticism turns into disbelief.

"Merlin, how long have you three been up?"

"All night, but look, Remus. It's right here. We can do it."

"That's some seriously powerful magic. Even more difficult than the spells we put on the map."

"Well, we finished that didn't we? It works perfectly, doesn't it? We'd have to tweak it a bit to include animagi if we do manage this, but Merlin, we can do this."

"James. This is still incredibly dangerous. You could-"

"I don't care. _We_ don't care, Remus. This could help you, so it's a chance we have to take."

The sandy haired boy looks at his three best friends, his own blue eyes sliding from the hazel eyes of the messy haired boy, framed by glasses to the stormy grey of the boy with longer, silkier hair, and finally to the chocolate brown of the third, shorter and chubbier boy. All three pairs showed the same determination and loyalty, and the young werewolf felt tears in his eyes.

"You guys are the best. What would I do without you?"

"You'd fall into a deep state of depression and then eventually kill yourself."

"Sirius!"

* * *

First Week of 5th year

"You guys have been trying for over a year guys. Don't you think-"

"No, Moony. We will not give up. Come on, Pete. Take a break and I'll give it another go."

The pudgy boy sits down and instantly downs a glass of butterbeer, face red from the strained effort. The 4 boys had spent extremely long periods of time throughout their fourth year in the shrieking shack, attempting to master the magic, but had only minor successes. Peter had managed a small, worm-like tail which had immediately earned him the nickname Wormtail, and had later managed some grey hair on his back. Sirius had originally only changed his hand and feet to padded paws, and had subsequently been granted Padfoot, while he later also managed a shaggy black tail. James had managed the most progress of them all, at first sprouting a pair of antlers, hence the name Prongs, but had also managed hoofs, tail and strange teeth that lacked upper incisors. As James took to the space cleared by the boys for practice, he closed his eyes for what was certainly over a hundred times in the past year. However, this time, The now lanky, muscled figure dropped to all fours with a click of newly grown hooves, glasses falling off, and his skin morphed into a fur coat. Upon his head, a pair of magnificent antlers sprouted, but the warm hazel in his eyes remained. Sirius' butterbeer bottle dropped to the ground with a dull clink, but none of the three paid any attention, as they beheld the stag that stood before them. Remus was the first to recover. "James. James, you did it!" The stag turned, to face the mirror in the corner of the room, and adjusted its position, as if admiring itself.

"Prongs. Can you change back?"

The stag pauses, and then, the antlers and tail shrink back into the body, which grows smaller, but eventually reveals the smiling form of James Potter. The tall teenager bends to pick up his glasses, and with a grin, embraces his friends, sweaty, but immensly satisfied.

* * *

2 Months Later

"You did it Petey!"

The chubby boy returns to his human form, smiling and graciously accepting the proferred butterbeer.

"It's interesting. Your animagi are the same as your patronuses.'

"Clearly, Moony, We're channeling our inner animal."

"Are you guys sure you want to go through with this?

"No, Moony, we've been working our asses off trying to figure out a way and then trying to make the way work for nearly 4 years, but now that we've actually done it, we've decided we're not going to do anything with it. Of course we're going through with this!"

Pete smiles, "Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs reporting for duty."

"That has a bit of a ring to it, don't you think? Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. The marauders."

"We should put it on the map. The marauders' map."

"We're so brilliant."

"Shut up Padfoot."

* * *

A/N: Whew! I had a couple of different writing styles in that one. School starts on Wednesday, and its my last year of high school which means that I will not have as much time on my hands, so please do not expect updates as often as they've been coming. I'll try do one per week, but no promises. More likely I'll upload 3 in two days and then have a month long drought. But please don't give up on me, I will not abandon this, there will be an update. Eventually. Huge thanks to the readers that have been around pretty much since the start and a massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed! It's been really great, and this sounds like I'm saying goodbye, but I'm not, I swear, and yeah.

Thanks, and please review! :D


	17. Go Back

March 1977 (6th Year)

I sit on top the astronomy tower, having kicked a couple of 5th years out around an hour ago. I sit, staring out at the sky, the lake, the forest. Yet staring at nothing at all. I didn't see the tentacles of the giant squid lazily floating on top of the lake, nor did I see some of the trees in the forest sway ominously, despite the lack of wind. I didn't even see the stars in the cloudless night. My mind was, of course, filled with her. This was about the 30th time I'd come up here this term. It was also the third night in a row. I barely sleep anymore. It hurts. And no one understands. Least of all, her. I see the way she looks at Heath Parker. Like she wants nothing more than to be in his arms. And it hurts. I told her at the start of the year, I'd stop asking her out. I gave her my word, and I've kept it. It hasn't been easy. Merlin knows how many times where I just wanted nothing more than to ask her to Hogsmeade. How many times I wanted to grab her and shove her against the wall and let my lips ghost across hers. How I would give anything for her to feel the same way about me. How I just want to tell her how I really feel.

"I love you."

I've successfully been her friend for over 6 months now. 6 months of a slow, agonizing torture. And I no longer know if i can continue. She laughs at my jokes, smacks me playfully. Smiles at me. And every time she does something like that, let me copy her notes, give me help with charms, offer me a chocolate. It chips away a little. And it hurts like hell. Why can't we go back. Go back to scowls and her face going red with anger and her cursing me and defending whoever I'd just hexed. Why can't we go back to contemptuous snorts at my jokes, to slaps to the face. To her hating me. It would hurt less. I know. I've been there. Every kind act from her just reminds me of what I can't have. So why can't we just go back to being enemies.

"Hey, you can't be up here, it's past curfew. I'm going to have to dock- James?"

Great. Think of the devil and the devil shall cometh.

"James what are you doing?"

She sits beside me. I stare resolutely ahead. Dock me points. Give me detention. Don't-

"Come on, go back to the dormitory. I'll let you off this time."

-let me off.

Fuck.

Why does she have to be nice. Why do I have to care. And why the fuck does it hurt so goddam much.

"James, you look terrible. Are you okay?"

Why do you have to care? Why can't-

"Have you been sleeping okay? Is something wrong?"

Fuck yes. You're being nice to me. You think of me as your friend. I can't do that anymore. It's like I was a drug addict. I finally quit, but then they gave me a whiff. A whiff and now I need the drug. I need it like air. I need _her_ like air.

"James, are you okay? We haven't even talked in like 3 days."

"I know."

Shit. Why would you talk to her, you idiot. 'I know'? I freaking know? Now she's going to think-

"Why are you avoiding me?"

-that I'm avoiding her. Yep. Fuck. Of course, I am avoiding her, but she does need to know-

"James. What's wrong."

She said James again. She'd only just started a couple of months ago. It was always 'Potter'.

It hurts. I feel like something's burning in my chest and

"Go away."

I can't believe it. Did i seriously just say that? Out of the corner of my eye i see her shock and confusion.

"James-"

Stop calling me that! I miss the rest of her sentence but the burning is at an all time high now.

I can only barely move my mouth. My tongue felt like sandpaper, and all the cliches. I manage a whisper.

"Go back to hating me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

I stand up to leave.

"Why would you want that?!"

I explode.

"Because it hurts less."

As soon as the words leave my mouth i know it's the wrong thing to say. My back is facing her but I know the exact expression on her face. Confusion. Shock. _Concern_. And I hate it. It's like a fire has been lit inside me chest. I run. I fucking sprint. She doesn't get it. She only wants to be friends. Having her, but not _really _having her, like the last 6 months? That's the one thing I cannot do.

* * *

A/N: everything not in quotes are James' thoughts, just in case that's not clear.


	18. Go Back Part 2

A/N: This is a companion piece to the last one - from Lily's point of view now, basically.

* * *

March 1977 (6th Year)

I hate rounds. They're the worst part of being prefect. I mean, there is nothing exciting about breaking up snogging couples and handing out detentions to drunk idiots wandering the halls at midnight. As i pass a classroom, I hear a giggle from the inside. A couple of fifth years are snogging. I groan inwardly and recite the words that I've said too many times in the past 18 months since i got my badge. "Hey, you can't be up here, it's past curfew. I'm going to have to dock points. 5 points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Now go back to your dorms." They leave and I groan. My mood was in no way improved since I broke up with Heath a couple hours ago. Just didn't feel like I liked him anymore. As I wandered around the castle in the familiar path, my mind wandered to what seemed to be the go-to topic of thought nowadays. Since his surprising request on the platform at the start of the year, he'd stayed true to his word. He hadn't asked me out, and we really had become friends. The 8 of us hung out a lot now, I'd learnt that James and Sirius were both actually intelligent, genuinely funny and good people. Of course, I'd always known that they were smart, and that they could be funny, and that they were exceptionally loyal to each other, but I'd learnt over the last 6 months that their intelligence didn't just extend to transfiguration and defence and no further. I'd learnt that they managed to find the humour in almost everything, which was something the rest of us appreciated with the darkness of the outside world. And I'd learnt first hand their loyalty to friends that day in Diagon alley a few days before Christmas.

But James had been a little strange lately. We hadn't talked at all in 3 days even though we took all the same classes. He always seemed really tired and the bags beneath his eyes had become very pronounced. I was worried, I realised. He's my friend. Of course I'm worried. I approach the astronomy tower and mentally steady myself. There was almost always a couple up here. As i near the top of the stairs, i realise there's only a single figure.

"Hey, you can't be up here, it's past curfew. I'm going to have to dock- James?"

It is James. I recognise the hair, and the broad form of his shoulders. He doesn't respond. He doesn't turn around. I approach him.

"James what are you

Worriedly, I sit beside him, and study his face. His eyes stare resolutely forward. Seeing, but not really seeing. I realised that he was probably having trouble sleeping.

"Come on, go back to the dormitory. I'll let you off this time."

This gets a reaction from him. A wince of sorts, involuntary. He still hasn't moved. I feel myself become really worried now

"James, you look terrible. Are you okay?"

Still no response.

"Have you been sleeping okay? Is something wrong?"

Is he sleeping now? Nope, he just blinked. I feel almost hysterical. In the last 6 months he had become one of my closest friends.

"James, are you okay? We haven't even talked in like 3 days."

"I know."

Relief. He finally responded- wait. 'I know'? Does that mean- He's avoiding me.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

He doesn't respond again, still staring resolutely ahead. Almost determined to not look at me

"James. What's wrong."

He does that small involuntary wince again.

"Go away."

I blink. What?

"James is everything okay? Tell me what's going on."

I'm not sure he hears me. But i can see that he's moving his mouth. I barely catch the whispered words

"Go back to hating me."

What. Did he. He wants me to hate him?

"What?"

"You heard me."

He stands. I realise he's leaving.

"Why would you want that?!"

I'm hysterical.

"Because it hurts less."

He doesn't turn around. He doesn't look around. His back still faces me. He stops for a second. And runs off.

I don't know how long I sit there, on top of the astronomy tower, staring ou tat the sky, the lake, the forest. Yet staring at nothing at all. I didn't see the tentacles of the giant squid lazily floating on top of the lake, nor did I see some of the trees in the forest sway ominously, despite the lack of wind. I didn't even see the stars in the cloudless night. My mind was, of course, filled with him.


End file.
